northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episode ratings
Below is the list of ratings of episodes in the 17th Tokushu-tai series, Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters, which is according to AGB Nielsen-PR Costner Joint Mega Ranzukan Ratings. The highest rating for the particular month is indicated in while the lowest rating for the particular month is indicated in . July Ratings *Oracle 01: Start! The Journey Begins (07/18/2016) - 29.7% *Oracle 02: Unlock! The Secrets of Armored Fighters' Power (07/19/2016) - 27.3% *Oracle 03: Transforming Time! The Siblings' Battle (07/20/2016) - 28.1% *Oracle 04: They're Here! The Remaining Armored Fighters (07/21/2016) - 30.4% *Oracle 05: Oh No! The Chaser Appears (07/22/2016) - 29.8% *Oracle 06: Here It Is! The Phantom's Approach (07/25/2016) - *Oracle 07: Let's Team-Up! The Armored Meister Fighters' Formation (07/26/2016) - 27.5% *Oracle 08: Face Off! Two Armored Fighters' Clash (07/27/2016) - *Oracle 09: Reveal! The Armored Energy Fighters' Power (07/28/2016) - 29.4% *Oracle 10: Beware! The Chariot Fighters' Approach (07/29/2016) - 29.9% August Ratings *Oracle 11: Payback Time! The Rematch (08/01/2016) - 29% *Oracle 12: Reveal! The White Armored Fighter's Identity (08/02/2016) - 27.1% *Oracle 13: Rescue! Enter Armored Force Fighters (08/03/2016) - 28.3% *Oracle 14: Blast! The Explosive Revolt (08/04/2016) - 27.3% *Oracle 15: Shocking! Coverage Turns Disaster (08/05/2016) - 28.7% *Oracle 16: Hold Back! The Chariot Fighters' Revenge (08/08/2016) - *Oracle 17: One-On-One! Armored Fighter 01 vs. Chaser (08/09/2016) - 27.7% *Oracle 18: Flashback! Chaser's True Identity (08/10/2016) - 27.8% *Oracle 19: Revelation! Final Battle Turns Unlocking The Truth (08/11/2016) - *Oracle 20: What The?! Inauguration Attack (08/12/2016) - 29.6% *Oracle 21: Behold! Approach Of The Navigators (08/15/2016) - 30% *Oracle 22: Approaching! Outcast's Attack (08/16/2016) - 29.8% *Oracle 23: Trouble! Attack In Hirakawa City (08/17/2016) - 30.2% *Oracle 24: Surprise! Enter Brave Navigator (08/18/2016) - 31% *Oracle 25: Great Team-Up! Armored Fighters and Navigators Key To Victory (08/19/2016) - 31.2% *Oracle 26: Unexpectedly! Meet The Hayashibara Family (08/22/2016) - 29.3% *Oracle 27: Exhilarating! The Team-Up of Friendship (08/23/2016) - 30.7% *Oracle 28: This Is Shocking! The Truth About Irie (08/24/2016) - 29.4% *Oracle 29: Be Brave! Armored Fighter Chaser (08/25/2016) - 29.9% *Oracle 30: Impossible! Hiroyo and Irie Are Criminals (08/26/2016) - 28.7% *Oracle 31: Big Trouble! A New Chariot Fighter Appears (08/29/2016) - 27.7% *Oracle 32: Let's Do This! Find Erika Hayashibara (08/30/2016) - 28.3% *Oracle 33: Unlock! The Mysterious Upgrade Equipment (08/31/2016) - 27.8% September Ratings *Oracle 34: Surprise! Return of Erika Hayashibara (09/01/2016) - 29.6% *Oracle 35: Welcome! Armored Meister Fighters Upgrade Mode (09/02/2016) - 28.9% *Oracle 36: Finally! Reunion of Hayashibara Family (09/05/2016) - 27.6% *Oracle 37: Do Or Die! Armored Fighter 01 vs. Negative (09/06/2016) - *Oracle 38: Mystery! Negative's Past (09/07/2016) - 31.5% *Oracle 39: What The Heck! Trouble In TransHead TV (09/08/2016) - 30.8% *Oracle 40: We're In Trouble! Chariot Soldiers Are Everywhere (09/09/2016) - 31.2% *Oracle 41: Target! Operation Disintegration (09/12/2016) - 30.9% *Oracle 42: Confrontation! TV Network CEO VS. The Lady Councilor (09/13/2016) - 29.9% *Oracle 43: Head On! Attack In Hirakawa City Hall (09/14/2016) - 28.7% *Oracle 44: This Can't Be! Another Tension In The City Hall (09/15/2016) - *Oracle 45: Investigate! The Senate Hearing (09/16/2016) - 27.7% *Oracle 46: Finding Out! The Game of Truth (09/19/2016) - 28.6% *Oracle 47: The Secret Is Out! Revelation Of The Remaining Armored Fighters (09/20/2016) - 29.2% *Oracle 48: Rescue! The City Vice Mayor And Councilor In Danger (09/21/2016) - 29.8% *Oracle 49: Face Off! Battle of Armored Fighters and the Chariots (09/22/2016) - 30.2% *Oracle 50: This Can't Be! Enter Chariot Fighter Ray (09/23/2016) - 29.7% *Oracle 51: Help! The Space Express Are On The Way (09/26/2016) - 30% *Oracle 52: We Are Here! Planet Cyrus (09/27/2016) - 29.6% *Oracle 53: What?! The Truth About Planet Cyrus (09/28/2016) - 29.7% *Oracle 54: Oh No! Marubara Village In Trouble (09/29/2016) - 28.6% *Oracle 55: Never Lose Hope! Fight of Armored Fighters and Space Express For Victory (09/30/2016) - 29%User blog:AnairaAswangNgDagat/GP-NET TV Ratings (September 26-30, 2016): 'Always With You Forever' dethroned 'Colors Of Navigation' in daytime; 'The Zenith' overtakes 'Encounters: The Truth About Evidence THE RE-BOOT' in the second spot in primetime October Ratings *Oracle 56: Fight Back! The Chariots Are Back (10/03/2016) - 29.4% *Oracle 57: Double Trouble! Battle of Armored Fighter 01 and Two Chaser Fighters (10/04/2016) - 30.3% *Oracle 58: Secret Revealed! Rie's Hidden Plan (10/05/2016) - *Oracle 59: Behold! Another Mystery Armor Keys (10/06/2016) - 29.7% *Oracle 60: Rewind! The Childhood Memories (10/07/2016) - 30.5%User blog:AnairaAswangNgDagat/GP-NET TV Ratings (October 3-7, 2016): 'Colors Of Navigation' continues to rule in daytime; 'Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters' maintains wide lead over rival programs in primetime *Oracle 61: Spark! Kiss From A Mother (10/10/2016) - 30.4% *Oracle 62: Oh! Anaira's Got Confused (10/11/2016) - 29.7% *Oracle 63: Welcome Back! Return Of Two Hayashibaras (10/12/2016) - 30.1% *Oracle 64: Going On! The Armor Keys Test (10/13/2016) - 30.9% *Oracle 65: Awakening! Super Upgrade Mode (10/14/2016) - 31.4%User blog:AnairaAswangNgDagat/GP-NET TV Ratings (October 10-14, 2016): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and Kumiko Sugiura's kissing scene in an episode of 'Armored Fighters' was the most watched episode; 'The Zenith' ends with a bang *Oracle 66: Celebrate! Festival Of Happiness And Trouble (10/17/2016) - 31.2% *Oracle 67: This Is So Awesome! Super Performance Of The Armored Meister Fighters (10/18/2016) - 33.7% *Oracle 68: Surprise! The Disaster's Coming (10/19/2016) - 32.8% *Oracle 69: Hurry Up! Find The Mastermind Of The Explosion (10/20/2016) - *Oracle 70: This Can't Be! Mayor Akazawa's Demolition Job (10/21/2016) - 32.1%User blog:AnairaAswangNgDagat/GP-NET TV Ratings (October 17-21, 2016): 'Sengoku no Miko' debuts strongly in pilot week; 'Colors of Navigation' finally clinched on 4th spot *Oracle 71: Framed Up! Armored Fighter 01's In Jail (10/24/2016) - 30.6% *Oracle 72: Oh What The...?! The Very Painful Punishment (10/25/2016) - 32.1% *Oracle 73: Turn Around! The True Mastermind (10/26/2016) - 32.5% *Oracle 74: This Is Terrible! Trouble In The Senate (10/27/2016) - 33.7% *Oracle 75: Unbelievable! Emperor In The Senate (10/28/2016) - 30.7%User blog:AnairaAswangNgDagat/GP-NET TV Ratings (October 24-28, 2016): 'Colors Of Navigation' and 'Sengoku No Miko' ties at third; 'Together With You' ends in tenth place overall *Oracle 76: Reveal The Truth! Rie The Mastermind (10/31/2016) - 31.7% November Ratings *Oracle 77: Engine Start! The Race Of Armored and Chariot Fighters (11/01/2016) - 33.7% *Oracle 78: Coincidence! The Connection Between Two Armored Fighters (11/02/2016) - 30.4% *Oracle 79: Here It Is! The Next Armored Fighter (11/03/2016) - 30.3% *Oracle 80: Shocking! The City Of Chariot Soldiers (11/04/2016) - 32.7%User blog:AnairaAswangNgDagat/AGB NIELSEN-PR COSTNER TV Ratings (October 31-November 4, 2016): 'Deception' pilot episode debuts strongly; 'Sengoku no Miko' landed on 2nd spot *Oracle 81: Good Or Bad? True Intention Of Armored Fighter Platinum (11/07/2016) - 32.7% *Oracle 82: Who Is This Person? Platinum's Identity (11/08/2016) - 31.3% *Oracle 83: Successful! Confrontation Of Platinum And Negative (11/09/2016) - 31.1% *Oracle 84: Approaching! The Mexican President And The Chariot Soldiers (11/10/2016) - 32.1% *Oracle 85: Surprise! Platinum-Neon Face Off (11/11/2016) - 33.4%User blog:AnairaAswangNgDagat/AGB NIELSEN-PR COSTNER TV Ratings (November 7-11, 2016): 'Colors Of Navigation' and 'Always With You Forever' continues to rule in daytime; 'Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters' continues to rule in primetime *Oracle 86: Finally! The Mexican President In Hirakawa City (11/14/2016) - 31.4% *Oracle 87: Oh, My Mama! The Child Speaking Only In Three Words (11/15/2016) - 32.7% *Oracle 88: Time For Battle! Face Off Between Armored Fighters And The Emperor (11/16/2016) - 33.2% *Oracle 89: First Time! Platinum VS. Torpedo (11/17/2016) - 34.1% *Oracle 90: Who's The Culprit? The Person Behind The Mysterious Portal Gate (11/18/2016) - 33.7%User blog:AnairaAswangNgDagat/AGB NIELSEN-PR COSTNER TV Ratings (November 14-18, 2016): 'Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters' continues to rule in primetime; 'Encounters' finally overtakes 'Sengoku no Miko' *Oracle 91: Successful! Rie Arrested Again (11/21/2016) - *Oracle 91: Successful! Rie Arrested Again (11/21/2016) - 32.1% *Oracle 92: Next! Ultimate Upgrade Keys (11/22/2016) - 33.2% *Oracle 93: Got It! Here Comes The Ultimate Upgrade Mode (11/23/2016) - 33.4% *Oracle 94: Terrible! War In Hirakawa City (11/24/2016) - 33.9% *Oracle 95: Help! Hirakawa City Is In Crisis (11/25/2016) - (11/23/2016) - December Ratings *Oracle 99: What Are We Going To Do? Plan Of The Armored Fighters (12/01/2016) - 32.3% *Oracle 100: Let's Do It! Rescue And Clash (12/02/2016) - 32.1% *Oracle 101: Is This For Real? Target Hirakawa City Again (12/05/2016) - 31.7% *Oracle 102: Shock! Revenge Of A Chariot Fighter (12/06/2016) - 32.8% *Oracle 103: Happy Birthday! Anaira's Birthday Battle (12/07/2016) - *Oracle 104: Oh, My Child! The "Oh, My Mama" Kid Turned Into Chaser (12/08/2016) - 34.9% *Oracle 105: Surprise! The New Ally Of The Armored Fighters (12/09/2016) - 31.7% *Oracle 106: What?! My Mother Is Exia (12/12/2016) - *Oracle 107: I Can't Believe This! A Secret To Keep Just To Protect (12/13/2016) - 32.9% *Oracle 108: Keep It Going! Armored Fighter 01-Exia-Chaser Alliance (12/14/2016) - 32.2% *Oracle 109: Hold On! I Want To Help You (12/15/2016) - 34.1% *Oracle 110: Get It On! Chariot Fighters Rumble (12/16/2016) - 33% *Oracle 111: Big Surprise! The Three Hayashibara Armored Fighters (12/19/2016) - 32.8% *Oracle 112: This Is Trouble! Confrontation Of The Chariot Fighters (12/20/2016) - 32.7% *Oracle 113: Emergency! The President's Declaration (12/21/2016) - 31.6% *Oracle 114: All For One, One For All! End Crisis Immediately (12/22/2016) - 31.2% *Oracle 115: Be Prepared! It's Christmas Time (12/23/2016) - 33.3% *Oracle 116: I'll Never Fail! Protect My Beloved (12/26/2016) - 32.3% *Oracle 117: Are You Ready? Protect the Armored Fighters (12/27/2016) - 34.7% *Oracle 118: Next Plan! Settle Things Down (12/28/2016) - 33.6% *Oracle 119: What Are We Going To Do? The Betrayal Plan (12/29/2016) - 33.1% *Oracle 120: Countdown! Road to 2017 (12/30/2016) - 32.4% January Ratings *Oracle 121: Terror Trouble! New Year Woes (01/02/2017) - 31.1% *Oracle 122: Oh Heck! Armored Fighters In Danger (01/03/2017) - 32.9% *Oracle 123: It Can't Be! Anaira's Life Ended (01/04/2017) - 33.4% *Oracle 124: Miracle! The Infinite Power Of Love (01/05/2017) - 34.7% *Oracle 125: Awakening! The Key Of Infinite Love (01/06/2017) - 34.5% *Oracle 126: What's Next? The Hostage Plan (01/09/2017) - 31.9% *Oracle 127: What's The Decision? Loved Ones Or Armor Key? (01/10/2017) - 34.7% *Oracle 128: Prepare! The Great Humanity Crisis (01/11/2017) - 33.2% *Oracle 129: Big Catch! TV Reporter Becomes A Specimen (01/12/2017) - 33.3% *Oracle 130: Approaching! The Shining Flare (01/13/2017) - 31.6% *Oracle 131: Are You Ready? Rescuing People (01/16/2017) - 32.8% *Oracle 132: Finally! Hazard Mode Is Here (01/17/2017) - 33.2% *Oracle 133: We're Not Done Yet! Chariots Rising Again (01/18/2017) - 31.2% *Oracle 134: Get Ready! Prepare For An All-Out War (01/19/2017) - 33.9% *Oracle 135: What's This? The All-Out Attack (01/20/2017) - 33.7% *Oracle 136: This Is Not True! Hirakawa City Will Be Ended? (01/23/2017) - References Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters